


Trick or Treat (People with kindness)

by itsasignofthetimes



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Happy halloween, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Louis as an x factor judge, M/M, The X Factor, Timeline, as well as stuff in 2018 and 19, features the larry hug in 2015, fuck him, happy larry hug anniversary, honestly, louis is definitely not in a great place, seriously it's fine, simon cowell is mentioned., the other boys are mentioned - Freeform, this is about the larry hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsasignofthetimes/pseuds/itsasignofthetimes
Summary: ‘Trick or Treat people with kindnesss’ is a horibel pun Harodld and u know it'It’s nearly one in the morning. And he’s definitely not completely sober. He’s also in the X-factor house. And Harry just tweeted something. For some reason, his alcohol-induced brain thinks it’s a great idea to send his former best friend a text.It’s not like they don’t talk or anything.Because they do.It’s just.. it’s not as simple as this anymore.Or, the one where the Larry hug happens and the aftermath of it is so great that it drags on for three whole years.Or, the one where Louis is lost and Harry just wants to help but he can't.Or, the one where they just hug a lot.





	Trick or Treat (People with kindness)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I probably messed up details, got a few facts wrong etc. etc. 
> 
> It's a work of fiction, after all. 
> 
> Also, I'm new to this fandom and I wasn't around when One Direction was actually big so I might have gotten some things wrong. That's neither here nor there. 
> 
> Also, this is my first ever Larry fic. So, treat me nice? 
> 
> Oh and Happy Halloween/Larry hug anniversary!

**_October 31st, 2015._ **

 

It’s the last time. 

 

Not the very last time, (if it’s up to him) but it’s definitely the last time for a while. 

 

He realises it’s not just this. Not this stage or these songs. It’s more. It’s the last time of sharing hotel rooms with all the lads, the last meal together in a venue, the last soundcheck, the last group picture (he still remembers that first one so well), the last time of being with the people he loves most in the world around him all the time. 

 

It’s the last time he’ll see Harry for at least two months. 

 

And maybe it isn’t this stage. Maybe it’s not them singing the now too familiar songs. Maybe it’s not the fact that the fans are upset. Maybe it’s _him._ Maybe it’s the fact that tonight he will say goodbye to the last remaining part of Harry that is left for him to have. Band-member Harry, horrible jokes on stage Harry, dancing Harry, falling Harry.

 

Stage Harry. 

 

And it’s not his favourite. 

 

It’s not his least favourite either, obviously. Because watching Harry (whenever he’s able to sneak a glance) always was and always will be fun, but it’s not his favourite version of his best friend. 

 

He likes ‘falling asleep on the couch in his dressing room’ Harry, and ‘mouth full of food and talking enthusiastically about something stupid’ Harry, ‘just out of bed and blinking hard’ Harry and mostly, ‘little spoon’ Harry (only that one time though). 

 

But he’s had to say goodbye to most of those versions. They’re not his to see, at least not according to everyone on their management team. He gets pulled off stage and into another direction almost right away, or Harry will be in a car on the way to a separate hotel before Louis even gets out of clothes. 

 

There’s just… they’ve taken it all away. 

 

It’s not something he thinks about all the time, because yes Harry has a life and truly, they really are just friends. It’s not like he isn’t in love with him. Because he is. He’s long past pretending he isn’t. And it’s not like he wouldn’t want Harry like that. 

 

Because he does. 

 

But there’s nothing he can do, and it’s not like this is something they’ve discussed. Harry has his own life, his own gossip to deal with and PR girlfriends to handle and Louis..

 

Well, they’ve buried him in a grave so deep he won’t be able to dig out of it without someone lending him a hand. And the only person who could possibly do that is tied to a tree just a few feet away from the grave. Close enough to hear, and see, and smell..

 

But never close enough to touch, to hold onto, to reach out for. 

 

So he tries not to move, to accidentally make the grave deeper. He plants flowers where he can. 

 

Because if he’s stuck here, in this dark and cold place, he might as well try to make the best out of it. 

 

But today. 

 

Today he’s clawing on the edge, making the sand around him crumble down. He screams and screams and screams but even Harry can’t hear him now. 

Because this all ends today. And they win. 

 

Harry gets to be free. He gets to be who he wants to be (for the most part) and Louis’s grave will only be deeper because that really was their plan all along. He was always the troublemaker out of the two of them, always the one to push it just that tiny bit further. 

 

Take Harry away from him though, and he’s powerless. He’s nothing. 

 

He doesn’t have anything to fight for. So he won’t. He’ll sit still. 

 

He already knows what the next year, and possibly the ones after that are going to look like. 

 

It includes him dealing with too much PR bullshit while Harry runs off to one beautiful place or another, creating rumours and gossip that Louis will have to deal with and take the blow for in some way. 

 

He’s not mad at him. Not ever. Harry really is amazing. And he deserves all the good things that are going to happen to him after tonight. 

 

Maybe one day he’ll even hold a flag up on some stage while he sings his own songs. 

 

A boy can dream, right? 

 

“But you’ll be right there with me, won’t you?” Harry had asked when they’d talked about their plans during the break. 

 

Louis shook his head. “I can’t.” 

 

And he really couldn’t. 

 

For too many reasons. 

 

But tonight. 

 

Tonight they are on this stage together. 

 

And he’s not helping Louis out of this grave. In fact, he might be throwing more sand in (he can already feel a conversation with Simon happening based on the way he smiled at Harry for exactly 0.0002 seconds tonight and Harry smiled back at him for 0.003 seconds) but he couldn’t care less. 

 

Because it will all end. 

 

He doesn’t care, not after this night. 

* * *

 

 

The end comes sooner than he expected. 

 

It’s also different. 

 

Because they didn’t specifically tell each other they didn’t want to interact. (they were told, of course, but they don’t always listen to that). But it usually is a bit of a silent agreement not to push things too far. 

 

But then Harry hugs Niall and Liam hugs him. And then they switch and he’s hugging Niall and Harry is hugging Liam but pushing, pushing, pushing towards him already. 

 

And they lock eyes. 

 

Harry’s arms are already open. 

 

And he’s definitely throwing sand in his grave. 

 

He’s leaning over the edge and holding his hand out to touch and Louis knows that touching will make the edges collapse but he doesn’t care. 

 

So he shrugs. 

 

And opens his own arms. 

 

He's already being buried anyways, right? 

 

Harry pulls him in _tight_. Tight like they’re 16 and 18 and he’s scared for their first performance and Louis has just given him a pep talk and everything is so new and familiar at the same time. Tight like it’s Louis’ birthday and he hasn’t seen Harry in a few days but it feels like weeks and he just needs to feel grounded. Tight like Louis comes back crying after getting yelled at for one of the very first times and it hit him really hard just how much he’s risking by just being himself. But Harry just holds him _tight tight tight_ and just like that, it’s okay. 

 

He hugs him back just as tightly, for a second forgetting this is supposed to be a ‘bro’ hug (they were never those kinds of people, but alright) until he feels Harry’s hand patting his back. He returns the gesture, aware of the fans screaming around them now. 

 

A smile grows on his face as he feels Harry nuzzle his nose in the crook of his neck. 

 

He’s at least 98% sure that Harry is breathing him in. 

 

He remembers that too. 

 

How his smell used to soothe Harry when he was a lot younger and only just an inch taller than him. 

 

He wants Harry to jump with him. 

 

To take a risk. 

 

But he can’t do that. 

 

Because he can’t catch him once he falls. 

 

And Harry can’t catch him either.

 

So he lets go. 

 

He steps away from him.

 

And off the stage. 

 

And just like that…

 

They say goodbye.

 

* * *

 

 

**October 31st, 2018**

 

_‘Trick or Treat people with kindnesss’ is a horibel pun Harodld and u know it_

 

It’s nearly one in the morning. 

 

And he’s definitely not completely sober. 

 

He’s also in the X-factor house. 

 

And Harry just tweeted something. 

 

For some reason, his alcohol-induced brain thinks it’s a great idea to send his former best friend a text.

 

It’s not like they don’t talk or anything. 

 

Because they do. 

 

And they really are still friends. 

 

It’s just.. it’s not as simple as this anymore. It’s not like sending a text and joking around. Their friendship is more like a business partnership now. With a couple of mandatory meetings every few months where they discuss how they’re doing and what they are up to. They part with a nod, or a handshake, or a hug that’s too fast to be felt. 

 

They’re not…

 

They’re not them. 

 

But this is. Or well, this is as close to a ‘them’ as Louis can remember. 

 

Which is why he doesn’t expect a reply.

 

Even less so, he expects Harry to call him. 

 

But he does. 

 

And he answers. 

 

“Harold.” He slurs. “Where’d you find that joke?” 

 

It’s best to dive right in, to pretend this is normal, right? 

 

“Lou.” He responds, his voice giving him away instantly. It’s deeper, and a little rough, and Louis knows that voice. 

 

“You’re drunk.” 

 

“So are you.” 

 

“Yeah but it’s like 6pm there.”

 

“It’s Halloween.” 

 

“Since when is that an excuse?” 

 

“Since when is it not?” 

 

He laughs. “I guess you’ve got a point there, mate.” 

 

Harry winces. “Don’t call me that.” He barely manages to get out. Yeah, he’s definitely drunk. 

 

“Call you what? ‘Mate’?” 

 

“Yeah.” 

 

“Sorry. I just- ‘m sorry. I keep forgetting we’re not-“ _anything._ “mates.” 

 

Harry is quiet for too long. 

 

“Haz- Harry.” Shit. Fuck. Don’t use nicknames. If Harry is upset about the ‘mate’ thing than he definitely won’t like ‘Haz’. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to say that.” 

 

He hears movement, and it kind of sounds like Harry is shaking his head. “’s not that. It’s never that, Lou.” 

 

Oh. So.. what now? 

 

“Harry, are you- are you alright?” 

 

Again. 

 

Business meetings don’t require intricate details of one’s personal life, and he’s long learned not to trust what he reads in the papers. 

 

So he doesn’t know what’s going on with Harry. 

 

Honestly, he thought he was doing pretty well. Definitely about a million steps closer to coming out than Louis will ever get. 

 

“I don’t- ‘m not sure. I think I’ll know better in a minute or so.” 

 

And then he hangs up. Just like that. What the- 

 

“Louis.” 

 

He doesn’t register the voice, not until it’s repeated. He looks up, finding Brandon there. 

 

“Sorry mate. Lost in thoughts.” 

 

“It’s okay,” He responds, a soft smile on his face. “There’s uh- the doorbell rang.” 

 

He shrugs. “You’re fine, you know. You can open. Everybody here gets screened. You won’t get in trouble.” 

 

Brandon shakes his head. “No I know. I just- I think you should get this one.” 

 

He frowns, but then stands, putting his half-finished pint on the kitchen counter before making his way over towards the door of the house. It’s probably someone from the team, telling him he can’t hang out with the contestants like this. Especially not if they’re drinking. Simon’s gonna be pissed. Again. But fuck him, honestly. Fuck him for trying to kick off his boys in some kind of weird passive-aggressive move towards Louis for wearing a sweater that Harry had bought him. (It wasn’t as big of a deal as it sounds, and Harry didn’t even personally contact him about it, he heard about it from his stylist). 

 

He plasters on a smile, fully prepared to fake niceness for the probably terrified intern that is most likely in front of the door, and swings it open.

 

His phone clatters loudly onto the ground.

 

He doesn’t look. Doesn’t even startle. Because-

 

“Trick or treat?” 

 

He swallows hard. 

 

Breathe. Just breathe. He has to remind himself, because even that is hard. 

 

“Harry.” Is all he finally says, after what feels like minutes. 

 

The younger boy chuckles, his eyes never leaving Louis’. 

 

“Glad you seem to remember my name.” 

 

Louis’ face falls then, and Harry pushes forward immediately, reaching for his hand and tugging him out of the door and into the cold London night. The door falls close behind him. “Lou, no. That’s not- it’s not what I meant.” 

 

And this is all a little too much. Because he hasn’t seen him in nearly six months, and now he’s here. He casts his eyes away, a tight smile making its way onto his face, ready to play the game he’s been taught to play. 

 

It’s all media training really. 

 

Joke, ignore, change the subject. 

 

“Did you fly all the way out here to defend your tweet?” He jokes.

 

Harry can see right through it, he knows. But he lets Louis have the moment, it appears. 

 

“Planes aren’t that fast, really.” 

 

And they really aren’t, are they? 

 

Which means Harry was already here when Louis sent him that text, when he called him right away after. 

 

“Louis-“

 

“You’re not drunk.” He says, changing the subject. Two out of three so far, Simon would be proud. 

 

Harry sighs deeply. “‘M not no. Never was. Just.. tired, and nervous I guess. Do you know what day today is.” 

 

He shrugs, then gestures at the decorations around them. “Halloween, Harold. Did you hit your head or somethin’?” 

 

Harry stays serious, silent. He just shakes his head. “’S not what I meant. I think you know.” 

 

And he does know. Because he’s been thinking about it too. _Ignore_. His mind tells him. _Ignore the question. They’ll move on. Ignore, ignore, ignore or you won’t ever have any success. None of you will._

 

“It’s been three years, Louis.” 

 

He nods. 

 

“They’ve felt like a hundred.” 

 

He nods again, agreeing but not wanting to say anything in case he messes whatever is going on here up. He’s known to do that. He speaks too much, too loud and too soon. Nothing good ever comes of that. 

 

Again, Simon would be proud. 

 

“I don’t want another hundred like this. I just- I can’t do it.” 

 

Louis swallows hard, his eyes finally meeting Harry’s again. They’re so green, even in the dark. And fuck, he looks so soft dressed in grey sweatpants and a blue sweater that Louis hasn’t seen on him yet. It must be new. Or old, really. It’s not like he still knows what Harry wears. 

 

“I thought- I thought your team was-“ He doesn’t know how to say it, even that is a scary step for him right now, “You seem… you.” Is what he finally settles for. 

 

Harry seems to understand though, nodding to what Louis says before he clears his throat. “No I uh- I mean, I do feel… happy about that, you know? It’s been- I’m getting there. No one is making me do anything, so that’s something I guess. It’s up to me, really.” 

 

Shit, this is making him emotional. It’s just- he never thought they’d get here. He still might never, but Harry? Harry can just.. well.. he can have a boyfriend really. If he wanted to. And shit, maybe that’s why he’s here. To tell Louis he wants to cut off all contact. He wants to live his life. 

 

He’s so in love with him that he’s sure he’d just walk away without saying anything. Because telling Harry might make him upset, and he loves him so much that he would never want to do anything that could possibly hurt him. 

 

“Don’t be upset, please.” Harry says, probably noticing the tears shimmering in Louis’ eyes. He takes a step forward, like he wants to hug him, but then holds back. Too much, too soon. 

 

“’S not all bad, promise.” Louis answers, wiping at his cheek. “Just happy for you. Honestly.” 

 

And then he does hug him. 

 

Louis freezes in his arms for just a second. 

 

Because it’s been three years since he’s been held like this. 

 

Almost exactly three years ago. 

 

And he hadn’t realised he’d stopped breathing in between but when he sinks into the embrace and releases his breath he’s suddenly aware that it’s one that he’s been holding for three whole years. 

 

Harry seems to notice too, because his grip tightens around him. 

 

And it’s not a ‘bro’ hug, there’s no awkward patting on each others’ back. But it’s not a ’16 and 18-year-old _tight tight’_ hug either. 

 

It’s just.. it’s home. 

 

It’s warm, and all around him, and when he closes his eyes it smells like home too. 

 

Harry must be smelling it on him too, his nose tucked into Louis’ neck again. 

 

And just like that he realises that maybe it’s not all so black and white. 

 

Harry starts to loosen his arms around him, and Louis is not ready for that at all yet, but he can’t exactly stop him either. 

 

“Tell me.” Harry says, voice soft and shaky like he’s emotional too. 

 

“Tell you what?” He asks softly. 

 

“Tell me not to go, and I won’t.”

 

He pulls him close again. _Tight._ “Don’t go.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_A few hours later_ **

 

He’s brought Harry back to his flat, because it felt stupid to book a hotel for him. They made sure not to get papped (which was easier, seeing how it was 1:30 in the morning) as they sneaked out of the car and into his home.

 

“Where uh- where can I put my stuff?” Harry asked, painfully reminding him that Harry had never been to his home here, despite having had it for a year and a half. 

 

“Bedroom is down the hall. You can just put it in there. I can sleep on the couch if you want.” 

 

That stops Harry in his tracks, making him turn on his heels and drop his suitcase where he’s standing. He rushes back over to Louis. And suddenly he’s close, closer than he has ever been before. Their noses are touching and Louis struggles to keep his eyes open. 

 

“Lou. You know, right? That’s not- ‘m not just- I don’t want to be your friend.” 

 

“Oh.” He says, somewhat taken aback by Harry’s confession. 

 

“No, I meant… I don’t want to _just_ be friends. That was- I’ve always…” He seems unable to finish a proper sentence. “You too. Right?”

 

Slowly, Louis nods. “Me too.” 

 

Harry nudges his nose again. “Can I?” He asks softly, and Louis understands.

 

“We need to.. figure things out.”

 

“We always do. There’s always people to talk to and new forms to sign. But this- this is just for us. Can we just be us for a second?” 

 

He nods, and just like that, Harry kisses him. 

 

Their lips fit together beautifully, and it’s not perfect right away, because they’re nervous, clearly. 

 

He licks Harry’s bottom lip, almost moaning at the softness of it, and Harry opens up for him right away. Their tongues meet, and suddenly it’s hot, hot, hot and he can’t get enough. His hand comes up to tangle in Harry’s growing curls, pulling hard on one. Harry groans into the kiss, biting Louis’ lower lip before soothing over it and kissing him deeply again. 

 

They kiss like that for a few minutes, before he starts to get too dizzy with it and needs to pull back. 

 

“Fuck.” Harry says, and Louis is 99% sure he’s as hard in his joggers as Louis is in his. 

 

“Yeah. I know.”

 

“We should have done that years ago.” 

 

Louis laughs dryly. “Trust me, you would have been mine ages ago if it wasn’t for all of this.” He gestures around them like the answers are right there. 

 

“‘M sorry.” 

 

“Hey, no.” Louis says, pushing up on his tippy toes to kiss Harry again. He seems so small suddenly. “’S not your fault, curly. Come on, gimme a cuddle.” 

 

He pulls Harry into his body, breathing him in deeply. “‘M still happy all of it happened.” 

 

“Me too. Just parts of it I wish could have been different.” 

 

He’s quiet for a few beats. “Yeah, me too.”

 

Harry holds him tight, and Louis can tell he’s crying before the tear even hits his shoulder. He wants to pull back to look at him and make it better, but Harry just pulls him back against him, his nose buried in Louis’ hair. 

 

“You were drowning, Lou. You were drowning and I didn’t do anything about it.” 

 

Yes. That’s what it felt like. Like he was stuck in a grave, or open water and he was sinking further into the sand, into the water. With nobody there to pull him back up. 

 

He shakes his head against Harry’s. 

 

“You came back and got me.” 

 

Another tear falls down. “I shouldn’t have left you in the first place.” 

 

“Babe,” He says firmly, “You would have drowned with me.” 

 

“I just- I should have-“ 

 

“No. Harry. You did exactly what you needed to do. Not just for you, but for me too. We would never have been able to do this if it wasn’t for how far you’ve gotten these past three years without us all.” 

 

Harry finally pulls back, kisses him hard and fast for a moment, both of them ignoring the wet tears still dripping down. “Now what? You’re- you still-“ 

 

“Yeah.” He says. “I’m still stuck, and it’s not going to be easy and pain-free. But- if you’re really willing to do this, I think the fact that your management is so great about it could really uh- they could save me. I’m sure there’s- I _know_ there’s plenty of options. And the whole band is almost free too. If you- if you really want this, we could make it work.”

 

Harry smiles, his first real smile of the evening. His dimple even pops out. “I really, really want this. I love you, Lou. And I'm in love with you. Have been since the start."

 

Louis smiles back at him. “Me too. I love you too, Haz, so much. And if you really want this, then all you have to do is just be here, right next to me.” 

 

“Always.” 

* * *

 

 

**_October 31st, 2019_ **

 

“Ladies and Gentleman, once again, give it up for Mr. Harry Styles!” 

 

The crowd goes wild. 

 

Like always.

 

Louis watches with a proud smile from where he’s sitting behind his desk. Dermot walks over to Harry, patting him on the back with one hand as he directs him towards the centre of the stage. “So, Harry. First time back in 4 years on the X-Factor stage. How does it feel?” 

 

He grins. “Good. Better. Little lonely though.” His eyes land on Louis, and at least 70% of the crowd goes wild. 

 

Dermot smiles back at him. “Really?” 

 

He shrugs, trying to appear casual even though Louis knows he must be freaking out inside. “Yeah. I think ‘m ready to do it together again next year.” 

 

And now everyone is freaking out. 

 

“What are you trying to tell us?” Dermot asks, acting as if they hadn’t prepared this whole bit just an hour or two ago. 

 

“Louis, babe.” Harry now directs his attention to him, and yeah he’s definitely going to punish him for calling him babe on air. “Care to join?” 

 

He acts out his part, looking at Simon (who just looks unimpressed with the whole thing, but fuck him really) and the other judges before he shrugs and stands up so that he can walk on the stage. 

 

Harry pulls him in right away this time. 

 

It’s different from a year ago, different from two years even more. 

 

They’ve gotten even more familiar with each other, have learned to do this in public too now that they're officially out and together since four months ago. 

 

Louis’ arms wrap around his neck while Harry’s curl around his waist as he presses a quick kiss to Louis’ cheek. It’s intimate, for sure, not to be mistaken for a friendly ‘lads’ hug. They’ll always make sure that doesn’t happen anymore. 

 

“This is great and all, honestly, _pumpkin._ ” He teases back, and bonus points to him for the very fitting theme as well. “But I think we’re missing some people.” 

 

And just like that, on cue, and not at all staged, the doors behind them open as the intro to ‘History’ starts and Liam and Niall come running out and towards them, wrapping them both up in a group hug. 

 

“Thank you, thank you.” Louis says, freeing himself after a moment or so. “We uh- we’re happy to announce that we’ll be back, next year.” 

 

“With new management.” Niall adds jokingly, because some things don’t change and sometimes media training doesn’t always work and people still run their mouth. 

 

But for once, it doesn’t matter. 

 

Because he gets to hold Harry like this and that’s all he’s ever wanted.

 

And nobody is there to tell him he can't. 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! leave a comment, kudos, if you want. They make me happy!


End file.
